


Quelaag Needs You to Seed Her Sister

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Creampie, Deflowering, Dual Nursing, F/M, Fdom, Fsub, Healing Sex, Lore - Freeform, Monster Girl, Multi, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sisters, Spider Girl - Freeform, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Quelaag, Chosen Undead/Quelaag's Sister | Quelaan
Kudos: 9





	Quelaag Needs You to Seed Her Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Quelaag: Kwee-lag
> 
> Eingyi: Ine-gyee
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

QUELAAG: (angry tone)  
Who dares intrude upon *my* domain?

(short pause)

(intrigued tone)  
Ahh, a precious new sacrifice. Come to die like the rest of them, have you? [giggle] Welcome, bringer of meat!

(warning tone)  
You should know, the children of chaos do not take kindly to intruders, such as yourself. And, rest assured, my children are *hungry*. Forbidden, be these parts.

[annoyed groan]

*They* have accepted their banished fate. Have *you* accepted such providence?

[sharp scoffing exhale]

I thought not. It's in your nature to persevere--to hold out hope, even in the face of certain death.

(short pause)

Listen close, feeble undead! I know not what you've come for--why you trespass Quelaag's domain. But know this . . . I have sacred duty, as the matriarch of this realm, to protect my kin at all costs. If you seek to harm, or even to defy us--I promise you, I will show no mercy!

(threatening tone)  
Do my words fall on deaf ears? I will cleave your limbs from your frame! Go on, test me! But do not cry out for mercy when you're reduced to a wriggling stump!

[menacing laugh]

I dare say, I will enjoy eating your cock and tossing what's left to the burning hordes below. The children of chaos will *feast* on your charred ashes, and I will--

(cut-off pause as he explains why he's here)

[soft gasp of understanding]

(surprised tone)  
Oh! Oh, I see. Then . . . you only wish to ring the bell of awakening?

[soft chuckle]

(relieved tone)  
Why didn't you say so earlier? To think, I was ready to dismember you. You really ought to speak up sooner, especially when in the presence of a primeval beast like me.

(whispering)  
Because I'm liable to eat you otherwise.

[giggle]

But~, back to the task at hand--yes, I'd be willing to allow you to ring the bell. Truthfully, the old rusted thing hasn't tolled in years. Though, in all fairness, that's probably because of my tendency to *eat* everything that comes through here.

(short pause)

Oh, don't give me that look. You try hauling this oversized spider carcass around all day and night. My appetite is unlike anything you could imagine.

(offhand, as though speaking to yourself)  
And my libido isn't far off.

[nervous sound of you clearing your throat]

Sorry, what was I saying? Ah yes, the bell. Well, as easy as it would be to just *let* you ring it, I must say I'm not the type to give things away without exacting a pound of flesh.

[giggle] No, not a *literal* pound of flesh. What I mean is--well--I wish for something in return. A bargain, so to speak. Would that be agreeable to you?

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
Excellent! Oh, I'm so happy you're willing to play with me. I've been oh-so lonely down here of late. The children of chaos--don't get me wrong, I love them with all my heart--but they don't make for very good company. The most talkative things down here are Eingyi and the Ceaseless Discharge, and the latter only speaks in low grunts and wails.

Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even properly introduced myself. I am Quelaag. I'm sure my reputation precedes me. [soft chuckle] And who might you be?

(pause)

A wandering undead without a name . . . very mysterious. Well, let's not waste any more time. If you'd be so inclined, nameless undead, please follow me.

{you can insert walking sounds until they get to Quelaag's den, if you'd like}

(short pause)

It's just through here. This is the bell chamber. I must admit, the design *does* clash with the rest of the demon ruins. If it were possible, I'd have you take the damn thing with you. But . . . something tells me you haven't the . . . *vigor* for such a feat. [soft chuckle] Don't even think about ringing it and making a bolt for the exit. That would be unwise, I assure you. Down these steps, if you please.

(short pause)

(annoyed tone)  
It's . . . a bit of a tight fit . . . for me. This damn body--[grunt]--there we go.

[sigh]

Mind the ascension platform, it's . . . well, actually it's out of service right now. I will have to speak with the cads down below about that. One of these days, at least. Now, be a dear and give that wall a firm tap for me. Yes, right there.

[tapping sound]

[giggle]

I find illusory walls a good way to ward off pesky invaders, don't you agree? Please, step inside.

(short pause)

(commanding tone; addressing the servant inside the den)  
Eingyi! Make yourself useful and tend to the blight-stricken outside! Quickly! I have business to attend to with my sister. Off you go.

(normal tone; addressing listener again)  
Sorry about that. I think it's best we be alone for what comes next. Ah--yes, I should've mentioned. This is . . . my sister. Pretty, isn't she? She's sleeping, it would seem.

(short pause)

Y-yes, she is like me. The dwellers of Izalith were twisted beyond recognition when my mother unleashed the Chaos upon them--this was some time ago, you see. But my sister and I--we managed to escape with our sanity in tact.

Though . . . it was not without cost. Our bodies were each fused to the grizzly eight-legged vestiges you see before you.

(short pause)

The creatures outside--I trust you've seen them by now--they were maligned by a sort of plague. We call it the blight-puss.

(saddened tone)  
I urged my sister not to help them--to leave them be, for her own safety. But her heart was kinder than mine. She . . . contracted the blight-puss not long ago. It left her weak, blind, and pale.

[sigh]

So I tend to her, feeding her humanity I scavenge off corpses and would-be intruders. It seems to keep the disease at bay. But of late, I must confess, sources have grown scarce. I fear she may expire soon if measures aren't taken.

(short pause)

(resolved tone)  
Which brings me to you, undead traveler. I wish to make a pact with you. If you help keep my sister alive, I will allow you to ring the bell of awakening. No tricks, I promise.

[soft chuckle]

Oh, don't be naive. You may be but a feeble undead, but I can tell you're *brimming* with humanity. I can see it in your face. Your healthy, firm skin is practically glowing. And, not to be blunt, but . . .

(soft, seductive tone)  
I can smell it *emanating* from your loins. [sharp inhale] It's intoxicating.

(short pause)

Did you know that an undead's seed is said to be a *fountain* of humanity? [soft chuckle] It's true.

[soft moan]

So . . . will you do it? Will you plant your seed in my sister to save her life? If you do . . . I'd be more than happy to let you ring that silly bell. What say you? Do we have a deal?

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
Wonderful! Then it's a pact. I'll go wake my dear sister. Why don't you be a good boy and relieve yourself of that pesky armor of yours.

(short pause)

(addressing The Fair Lady)  
Sister . . . sister wake up. I have good news.

THE FAIR LADY: (sleepy tone; stirring from a deep slumber)  
Mmmm . . . Quelaag? [groan] My dear sister . . . what is it?

QUELAAG: We're going to try something a bit, um, different today.

THE FAIR LADY: Different? [pained moan] It won't hurt, will it?

QUELAAG: [soft chuckle] Not at all, dear sister. In fact, you might find it quite enjoyable.

THE FAIR LADY: Oh, Quelaag. I am . . . so sorry. I fear it may be too late. [pained moan] It hurts . . . the eggs have gone still.

QUELAAG: (saddened tone)  
Nonsense! Y-you . . . you're going to be alright. I've brought help. [sniffle]

THE FAIR LADY: Quelaag? Please, sister, do not cry. I am happy, truly. I have you, don't I?

QUELAAG: [soft sobbing] Y-yes. You do. I'm right here.

(addressing the listener)  
Undead? Please, we're ready for you. We're--oh my!

(shocked tone)  
Y-your manhood! It's--it's glorious! You really *do* have untold stores of humanity, don't you?

(dismayed tone)  
But . . . you're still not hard enough to pierce my sister's maidenhead.

(commanding tone)  
I need you to stroke. Make it hard! I don't care--whatever it takes to--

THE FAIR LADY: Who is it, sister? Is there someone there?

QUELAAG: (addressing The Fair Lady)  
It's okay. This young undead is going to fill you with his humanity. Enough to return your strength.

THE FAIR LADY: Oh, Quelaag. That sounds heavenly. How . . . how will he get it in me?

QUELAAG: It's--well, to be blunt, he's going to~ . . . take you . . . in the throes of passion.

THE FAIR LADY: (worried tone)  
But . . . sister. My virginity is all I have left. If it's taken from me in such . . . such blitheness, I'll . . .

QUELAAG: (comforting tone)  
Shhhh. Hush now, dear sister. Sex is a beautiful thing. It's time you understood that. Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way.

THE FAIR LADY: Quelaag . . . I trust your words, but I . . . I'm scared. Will it hurt?

QUELAAG: Not at all! It's going to be wonderful, you'll see.

THE FAIR LADY: [sigh] I-If you say so . . .

QUELAAG: (addressing the listener; commanding tone)  
Enough of that, my stalwart undead. Your cock is ready. Step forth and fulfill your half of the pact. Take my sister's virginity.

(short pause)

(angry tone)  
Why do you hesitate? Hmph! Such disrespect! Don't dare suggest my sister's form repulses you!

[soft gasp]

(understanding tone)  
Oh! I--I'm sorry. You are . . . *unfamiliar* with our anatomy. In that case, let me . . .

THE FAIR LADY: [soft moan]

QUELAAG: Here, beneath this fold. This is her womanhood. Please. I beg of you. Thrust forth here. And pay mind, my sister's crest remains whole. You must deflower her, here and now.

(short pause)

That's~ it. Spread her lips slowly. Let her feel your length as you sink into her.

THE FAIR LADY: [continued moans]

(scared tone)  
Oh, sister. Something is--[whimper]--entering me. It is--[groan]--very hard.

QUELAAG: (supportive tone)  
Hush, my darling. It's okay. Let it happen. Let your virginity fade away.

THE FAIR LADY: [frightened gasp] Gods! It's--[whimper]--something is wrong. Please stop--it won't go any further!

QUELAAG: Shhh. Just breathe. He's about to pierce your maidenhead. Just one brief flicker of pain, I promise.

THE FAIR LADY: But!--

QUELAAG: Come. Let me kiss you. It'll help dull the sensation.

BOTH: [long passionate kiss]

THE FAIR LADY: [pained gasps and moans as he tears through your hymen]

QUELAAG: There there, now. It's done. You're a woman now. Take pride, dear sister.

THE FAIR LADY: [pained whimpering]

QUELAAG: Are you alright? Please--please bear with it.

THE FAIR LADY: Oh my dear sister. Do not mind me, it does not hurt terribly.

QUELAAG: I'm glad. Now just relax. He's going to rut you now.

THE FAIR LADY: (excited tone)  
Oh gods! Please do it!

QUELAAG: (addressing the listener; commanding tone)  
You heard her! Thrust! Thrust deep into my sister's quivering passage. Let it coax you to your climax. Do it! Don't hold back! Just do it!

THE FAIR LADY: [passionate gasps and moans as he thrusts into you]

QUELAAG: That's it! That's it! Harder! I said harder, you undead lout! Make my sister scream! Ravage her!

THE FAIR LADY: Gods yes! Do what she says! Rip me in half! I need it!

[continued gasps and moans]

QUELAAG: Sister! You're so beautiful. The way your breasts glisten with sweat as your chest heaves. You're practically glowing!

THE FAIR LADY: Thank you, Quelaag. I-If it pleases, take my breasts in your mouth--both of you. I wish for you to taste my budding nipples. Though I have no milk to give, please let me suckle you, my sister and my guest. It would give me great comfort while I succumb to the throes of passion.

QUELAAG: Oh, my dear sweet sister. Of course we'd be honored to taste you. Be a good girl and arch your back for us.

THE FAIR LADY: Yes, sister! P-please enjoy me!

QUELAAG: (addressing listener)  
After you, my undead ally.

[sucking sounds as you latch on and suck your sister's nipple]

THE FAIR LADY: [excited moans and groans as they nurse on you]

Oh gods! I can feel your teeth graze my skin! [moan] I'm starting to throb . . . down there. I-It's embarrassing. It's as if I'm going to burst!

QUELAAG: Oh, dear sister, be at ease. You're about to have your first orgasm. 

THE FAIR LADY: (anxious tone)  
M-my first--no! I don't want to climax in the presence of my own flesh and blood. I-It's shameful! Please, avert your eyes Quelaag.

QUELAAG: Shhh, don't be silly. I've pleasured myself many times, right here, in your very presence. [soft chuckle] One of the few benefits of your fatigue and blindness, I'm afraid.

THE FAIR LADY: (shocked tone)  
Quelaag! How could you be so lustful?! [whimpering moan] To bring such dishonor to our . . . our . . . [long shuddering moan]

QUELAAG: It's alright. It's alright, sister. Submit to your desires. Rear your head back in ecstasy and cum now! Let your inner whore break free.

THE FAIR LADY: I--no! I'm . . . oh, gods, I'm there!

[Improv orgasm]

QUELAAG: [moans of approval as your sister cums]

[soft chuckle] Gods, your flower is weeping. You've glazed his cock with your sweet juices. [giggle] By the gods, you sprayed like a geyser.

THE FAIR LADY: (exhausted tone; heavy breathing)  
It's so . . . I can't . . .

[continued moaning as he fucks you]

QUELAAG: (addressing listener; angry tone)  
Why have you slowed your pace, nameless undead?

(short pause)

I don't care if she's tired. *You* have an obligation--or have you forgotten our pact?

(short pause)

My sister lays dying and *you* need a break? [incredulous laugh] Do you take me for a fool?! Thrust! So help me, if you defy this pact and my sister dies . . .

(intimidating whisper)  
. . . you will feel the *depth* of my wrath.

(addressing The Fair Lady; compassionate tone)  
Sister. I need you to grip his length. Use your folds to clamp down around him. We must get his seed inside you before it's too late.

THE FAIR LADY: I . . . of course . . . let me try.

[long sensual moan]

QUELAAG: (addressing listener; angry tone)  
And you. I have something to motivate *you*.

[grunt]

THE FAIR LADY: (surprised tone)  
Oh my! His cock, it just . . . grew even bigger inside me! [moan]

QUELAAG: (addressing The Fair Lady)  
[giggle] Seems my spidery appendages serve as good stimulation for a fleeting undead. I could only manage the tip inside his anal passage, but~ I think it did the trick.

(addressing the listener; commanding tone)  
Now, unless you want me to work you like puppet, I suggest you *thrust*, as I instructed earlier.

THE FAIR LADY: [surprised gasp and intense moans as he begins to pick up the pace again]

QUELAAG: Good boy.

BOTH: [continue moaning as the listener continues to thrust]

THE FAIR LADY: (excited tone)  
Quelaag! Something's happening! His cock--it's . . . it's beginning to spasm inside me.

QUELAAG: He's about to ejaculate! Prepare yourself, sister. You're about to be seeded.

THE FAIR LADY: Oh gods! And I'm reaching my peak again, as well! Please, faithful undead, I know we've only just met as strangers, but . . . 

[long shuddering moan]

I wish to wrap my arms around you. I wish to take you as my lover! If only for a moment--please grant me this small request.

[long passionate kiss; intermittent moaning]

QUELAAG: The time has come. Undead, I beg of you! Plunge your cock as deep as possible! Plant your seed in my sister's womb!

THE FAIR LADY: [Improv orgasm]

QUELAAG: [happy sighs and moans as you watch them cum in unison]

THE FAIR LADY: Oh~ . . . Thank you, Quelaag. [soft moan] It feels wonderful, it really does.

QUELAAG: (happy tone)  
Oh, thank the gods! You've done it! You've seeded her--you've saved my sister's life.

[sigh of relief]

You have my thanks, faithful undead. Now . . . withdraw your cock from my sister's loins. Let me see the fruits of your efforts.

THE FAIR LADY: [long happy moan as he pulls out]

(dazed tone)  
Look, Quelaag. [giggle] A rushing river of love. It's beautiful.

QUELAAG: It certainly is. He's filled you to the brim.

THE FAIR LADY: Oh, my dear sister, I'm so very tired. May I rest now?

QUELAAG: Yes, of course you can, my darling. Let yourself fade into a deep slumber. I'll be here, as always, to protect you.

THE FAIR LADY: Mmmm, thank you Quelaag. [soft sigh] Do stay safe.

[long satisfied sigh as you drift off to sleep]

QUELAAG: You've done well, undead. Better than I'd imagined. [soft chuckle] You seem quite tired yourself. Perhaps you should lay down by the bonfire.

(short pause)

There~ you go. Rest easy now. Let your humanity pool inside you once more. Let it seep into your loins.

[grunt as you get on top of him]

[giggle] Don't take too long, though. I'm keen to sample your fertile essence once you've rejuvenated.

Oh, don't look so surprised. Surely you noticed my own flower glistening with desire as you finished my sister. I have my own needs to satiate, you know. [soft chuckle]

When you've caught your breath, I'll get you nice~ and hard again. And then . . .

(seductive whispering)  
You can seed *me* as well.

[sigh]

Don't worry, my stalwart lover. Once we're finished here, I'll let you sound that pesky bell to your heart's content. My word is absolute--I would *never* violate our pact.

But . . . beyond that, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here with me and my sister. [soft chuckle] Having a virile source of humanity on hand is far more convenient than pillaging corpses.

[playful grunt as he struggles beneath you]

Oh, no, I don't think so. Your departure was never a condition of our agreement. You really should have paid closer attention. [giggle]

But, on a positive note, there's a question I've long puzzled over that you *might* just be able to answer for me. [soft chuckle] I've always wondered if an undead could impregnate a creature of chaos. One of those long-standing mysteries of life, I suppose.

[another playful grunt]

And now, with you, my sister, and I, we'll be able to put that question to rest once and for all. [evil giggle]


End file.
